Reunion
by turtley2005
Summary: high school kaginu kagnar and everyone is so ooc... just the way I like them in my fanfic
1. Reunion prologue

Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi and not me, and that's all right because in my fanfic. they are as ooc as I want them to be.  
  
~~PROLOGUE~~ "Come on Naraku-chan, let's play!" A bouncing little girl in pig tails called to a little boy shyly clinging to their kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Kaeda. He reluctantly let go of the skirt he was gripping as little Kagome grabbed one of his hands. It was that moment that Kagome and Naraku became friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He shuffled his feet nervously as she nibbled her lower lip. The two pre- teens had found themselves shoved into a closet for a "harmless" game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. They heard the giggles and whispers outside the door. Naraku began to sweat and Kagome began to fiddle with her long hair. They heard a distinct cry from the "brilliant" person who started the game tell them they had a minute left. "We might as well give them a show when they open the door." He whispered. It only made Kagome's heart race faster. "I guess." They were both nervous and clumsily leaned into each other, and five seconds after their lips touched, the door was flung open. Kagome and Naraku both blushed furiously as the other young people cheered and whistled or blushed. They had just shared their first kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's happened Naraku-chan?" "Don't know?" "We used to always be friends." "Well, things change. I'll see you around. Kagome-chan." Naraku walked away from the young teenage girl. It had only been a few months since they started high school and Naraku had all ready found new friends. Apparently the social group cliché affected this relationship as well. After his attitude change, Naraku was no longer the polite, timid little boy that everyone knew. His attire didn't "mesh well" with Kagome as did his behavior as her other friends had put it. They were too different to be "seen" together.  
  
Go read the next chapter ......... ^.^ 


	2. Reunion chap 1

Reunion  
  
~~CHAPTER ONE~~ Gentle butterfly, You know no pain, But you can sooth with just one touch, You're as pure as rain, Happy butterfly, You've flown away, Yet you taunt me when you flit close by, Maybe we'll come together some day, Social butterfly, You're the one to blame, My eyes are only for you, At times it's a shame, Because beautiful butterfly, You've stolen my heart, You'll never realize it, We're two worlds apart.  
  
Naraku sighed as he closed his treasured black notebook. Noticing lunch would start soon; he shoved his other stuff into his bag and stood up as the other students around him began to chatter loudly. "Scribbling away in your notebook again I see. What exactly do you write in there?" "It's none of your business Kagura." "Come on oniisan." "No, little sister. It doesn't concern you." Kagura huffed as she walked away to join a cackling group of females dressed much like her. It's bad enough we go to the same school, but it's worse when she's ahead of her class that she's in mine. I should have left when it was offered to me. But then again. I wouldn't see HER again for years  
  
The sound of the bell broke him out of his reverie. He strolled at his own pace as numerous underclassmen rushed by. Even with his black jag and the large amount of cash he always carries, he never found interest in going out to eat like most upperclassmen. Even Kagura went out to eat with all her older friends at lunch. Sitting in the shade of the oak trees with his friends was sufficient. Upon reaching his locker, he heard a familiar voice rise over the crowd as the person passed by. From the corner of his eye he watched her as he rummaged through his bag to change his load and grab his lunch. There she went passed him for a millionth time without even a glance. He sighed and slammed his locker shut.  
  
As soon as he walked out of the main doors he turned his head to the left and found his usual group of friends sitting under the trees. They nodded their heads or glanced at him in acknowledging he had arrived, but didn't bother to start a conversation yet. He wasn't surprised to see his other younger sibling, Kanna; sitting close to his usual spot, but what surprised him was another girl and boy with her. It was a surprise because Kanna usually sat alone or with Naraku. He glanced at the other girl who seemed to never stop smiling or chattering and the boy who seemed very nervous to even be there. Kanna's face was expressionless except her eyes which seem to glitter when she sees her big brother and when she stood up to hug him quickly.  
  
"This is Rin and Shippou big brother. You know, the friends I was talking about yesterday. I invited them to eat lunch with us. I hope you don't mind." Kanna sat back down when she let go of him as he settled against his favorite tree. "It doesn't bother me if you're happy with it." Naraku slightly smiled at his younger sister. Kanna's eyes seemed to sparkle brighter from the sound of his voice, but she turned her attention back to her friends who seemed to be holding their breath during the introduction. They continued their little conversation as Naraku sat down.  
  
Half way through lunch, he picked up something the girl, otherwise known as Rin, had said. "Your brother reminds me of my oniisan. His name is Sesshomaru." She gave a little giggle and then Shippou had added, "You two are lucky. I don't have any brothers or sisters." Then the conversation began in a little debate whether having siblings was good or not. It was then that Naraku tuned them out. I didn't know Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a little sister. At the end of the school day, Naraku was once again surprised to see Kanna talking with Rin and Shippou at his car. Apparently, lunch wasn't going to be the only time he saw them. Kanna immediately latched onto Naraku and in a little girl voice begged him to give her new friend's a ride. He chuckled slightly and glanced at her new friends. Rin immediately spoke up. "We'd ask Inuyasha, my other brother, but he probably wouldn't even if Kagome was with him." "Plus, Inuyasha isn't very fond of me either." Shippou added. "We tried asking him to give us a ride the other day, but we ended up riding the bus." Naraku smiled slightly and said, "It's fine with me. I don't mind doing things for my favorite imoutosan." Kanna beamed at this comment. They all piled into the car, but the younger teenagers ended up coaxing Naraku into taking them to the mall, since it was a Friday.  
  
"All right, you guys go do whatever you want and meet me at the food court in a couple hours. If you need me you know my cell number." Naraku said as they all got out the car. As soon as they entered the mall, the younger teenagers raced off for the arcade while Naraku strolled along to one of the many bookstores. The things I do for my baby sister. It's not surprising that she's "following my footsteps" as father has put it. Things would have never changed between Kagura and me if mother had not left father. It isn't Kanna's fault she was born. I'm again not surprised that Kagura doesn't like Kanna at all. Especially since Kanna has "stolen" Kagura's spotlight as the baby in the family. It makes me wonder who really is the baby in the family.  
  
Naraku found himself in his favorite store within the next hour and was looking around at the clothing. He absolutely loved this store. He was so absorbed at reading the shirts that he didn't notice a young lady standing in the same aisle until he almost knocked her over in his process in reading. Before she fell completely over, he snatched her shoulders and corrected her balance before taking a closer look at what she looked like. For a split second he thought he was looking at Kagome, but then realized it wasn't. Before he could say anything or walk away, the girl slightly blushed and then said, "Arigatou, my name is Kikyou." "Gomen, my name is Naraku." She smiled as he pulled his hands back to himself. He smiled back. For a moment they just stared at each other until someone rudely interrupted them.  
  
"Oi, Kikyou, come on let's go!" Naraku turned his head and was surprised to see none other than Inuyasha. He was really out of place in the store they were currently standing in. Naraku raised an eyebrow at Kikyou as if asking her a question, but she hurriedly turned around to Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha, I'm done here. We can go to American Eagle if you want." They both left the store and when they thought no one was watching, they linked hands in a more than friendly way. Of course Naraku did see it, but decided not to do anything about it at the time. He was suddenly too interested in the new dark purple silk shirt that the store had just begun to display. After making a few purchases there and at another book store, he decided he'd better make it back to the food court and feed the younger people.  
  
As soon as he got to the food court Rin, Shippou, and Kanna were having a battle over going to get pizza, burgers, or Chinese. Naraku chuckled. "Why don't you kids just go get what you want? My treat." They all bounced up and down and after Naraku gave them each some money, ran off to get their food. Naraku was also having a debate with himself on what to get and settled on just getting a coffee. He decided to eat when he'd get home. It didn't take an enormous amount of time for all of them to settle down at a table and start eating. Even Naraku was sucked into a few of the conversation topics. Shippou was first to finish and it didn't take him long to come back after throwing away his trash. Kanna finished next, but waited for Rin to finish and then they both got up together to throw their trash away, but they came running back after a while. Rin's eyes had seemed to pop out of her head at the moment.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Naraku asked as the girls both sat down silently, which was unusual. "Kanna and I just saw Inuyasha. kissing. someone. who isn't Kagome." Rin slowly said. "I don't think they saw us, but I'm sure everyone saw them start making out." Kanna added a bit disgusted at their public affection. Naraku slightly frowned. "Ok, I think we had enough adventure at the mall today. We should get going before any parents start to worry." Naraku said as he stood up. They picked up their shopping bags and headed out to the parking lot.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Sakira-oneesan!" Rin burst out happily as she saw a familiar tall pair climbing out of a silver mustang in the parking lot. She dropped her bags as soon as she reached them and glomped onto them both. The pair just smiled and hugged the girl clinging to them back. Eventually Rin let go and then she started to babble on about what happened during the day. Sesshomaru scratched his head while Sakira actually listened to her and said things here and there. Sesshomaru turned to Naraku and nodded his head as Naraku did the same thing back. Sesshomaru had some how escaped Rin's attention and made his way over to Naraku.  
  
"I see our younger siblings have become friends following in our footsteps. You in particular picking up my role." Sesshomaru said with a knowing smirk. Naraku just replied, "It looks like it now doesn't it." They both chuckled. All of a sudden, Rin burst out even louder than before, "We saw Inuyasha kissing some girl who isn't his girlfriend in the mall!" This caught everyone's attention. Kanna added, "They have no shame." "If I had seen it I probably would have been sick." Shippou emphasized this by clutching his stomach. Sesshomaru only turned to Naraku and raised an eyebrow much like Naraku had earlier. Naraku only nodded his head. "I saw him with her in a store before that. Her name is Kikyou. A canny resemblance to Kagome I might add. But if you look closely, they look very different." Sesshomaru shook his head. "Our brother is an idiot." Sakira finally said voicing everyone's opinion.  
  
Go read the next chapter ......... ^.^ 


	3. Reunion chap 2

Reunion  
  
~~CHAPTER TWO~~ "I'll see you guys later!" Shippou waved from his porch as Kanna and Rin waved back from Naraku's black jag. They sped off down a few streets and were in front of Rin's house in a matter of minutes. Sesshomaru's silver mustang was all ready parked near the front entrance. Rin hugged Kanna and thanked Naraku before jumping out the car and running inside her house after waving them off. The younger teenagers had all ready promised to hang out the next day at Shippou's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome's room that night  
  
Kagome was on her computer obviously chatting to Sango and Miroku on their instant messaging, but mostly Sango.  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: so. how many times has Miroku groped you today?  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: don't ask  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: I'm only trying to point something out  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: what exactly does his groping have to do with anything except that he's a lecherous hentai?  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: LOL I'm only trying to point out he gropes you a lot more in a day than he does to the amount of girls he does in a week  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: *blushes* don't remind me  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: Oh, but I like to. you two are so cute together  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: Kagome!!  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: I'm serious! you need to be honest with your feelings Sango. I know deep down inside you like Miroku. even if he is a lecherous hentai  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: *sighs* you know me so well. but it's so infuriating that he even does that to other girls as well  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: maybe he'll stop for you?  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: yea. when Inuyasha grows dog ears on top of his head  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: lol so true. but you really shouldn't keep living like this Sango. What if some other girl happens to like him and steal him from right under your nose?  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: like I said before. I'll tell him when the time is right. just not right now when I'm about to kill him!!! GRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: eheh, what did he do this time?  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: he just told me he asked some girl out of a chatroom to bear his child. again. and she agreed  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: are you serious!? {~Taijiya~} says: No lie. he's serious. ( and now he's not even responding.  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: I'm so sorry Sango.  
  
A long pause for about 10 minutes before Sango replies. Kagome has begun to twiddle her thumbs and turn her stereo up a little.  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: LOL it's ok Kagome, because he just told me that lol you're not going to believe this!  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: what?  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: he just told me . that he just realized the person that agreed to it was. GAY!!  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: LOL  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: Oh, this is so rich! I'm going to remember this for Monday. ROFL  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: LMAO  
  
Long pause for about five minutes due to laughing.  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: So.... where's Inuyasha?? he's not online and Miroku told me he wasn't home when he called.  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: Idk.. he wasn't home when I called either. or the other times I called. I thought he and I were going to go out tonight, but I guess he forgot  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: it better be something important that's been making him stand you up so many times this week. or I'll just have to kick his ass.  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: LOL I'm sure something important has been happening this week that's been keeping him busy. he hasn't told me exactly what it is though (  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: I hope you're right  
  
A new instant message popped up on Kagome's computer that she didn't recognize.  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: hold on Sango. someone I don't know just imed me. brb  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: k  
  
dark_hanyou: hello?  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: hi, who is this?  
  
dark_hanyou: that's not important right now. what's important right now is where your boyfriend has been today  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: what are you talking about?? are you some kind of stalker?? because if you are I'm just going to put you on ignore  
  
dark_hanyou: NO. look, I saw your boyfriend at the mall with another girl  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: is this some kind of joke. if this is you Kouga or Hojo then it's not very funny  
  
dark_hanyou: I'm not Kouga and I'm not Hojo, but I am a friend, and right now I just wanted to warn you that your boyfriend might not be the very faithful type  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: look here buddy. I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate you bad mouthing my boyfriend  
  
dark_hanyou: I'm only trying to warn you  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: I don't need any warnings. I know my boyfriend and he'd never cheat on me!  
  
dark_hanyou: I'm just looking after you ok. don't bite my head off and don't come crying to me when you find out what kind of two timing boyfriend he is  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: how could I come crying to you when I don't know who you are?!!  
  
dark_hanyou: I told you that's not important!  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: I don't believe you. this isn't a very funny joke.  
  
dark_hanyou: I told you this isn't a joke. if you don't believe me then go ask your boyfriend who Kikyou is. don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: Just who the hell are you??!!  
  
Member is offline and will receive this message the next time they log on.  
  
Kagome stared at her computer for a moment. Tears were threatening to fall, but her anger took over at the stranger and she brushed it aside, but she decided to tell Sango about it before she logged off to go do something else.  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: hey Sango still on??  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: yea, what's up?  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: does dark_hanyou look familiar to you?  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: no, why?  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: that's the person that just imed me. and they said that Inuyasha might be cheating on me. (  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: what??!  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: he/she told me that he/she saw Inuyasha at the mall with a girl named Kikyou.  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: I wouldn't believe him/her. he/she could be just some complete stranger or just a jealous ex of Inuyasha's??  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: no, I don't think so. I don't really believe him/her, but it just bothers me because Kikyou sounds very familiar to me.  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: well, maybe you should ask him who Kikyou is anyway. just to see if he knows who she is??  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: I don't believe the person, but just to be safe. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him who she is. but that makes me feel like I doubt his faithfulness .  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: there's no shame in being on the safe side  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: I guess you're right, I'll just ask him when we get back to school on Monday. I'm going to be too busy this weekend helping jiichan with the shrine.  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: lol, have fun!  
  
~*MiKo*~ says: yea. fun. anyways. I'll talk to you laterz Sango. byee  
  
{~Taijiya~} says: later Kagome  
  
Kagome sighed as she shut her computer off and wandered out of her room down to the kitchen for a snack. It was almost 10:00 p.m. Her family were sitting in front of the TV watching a movie together that seemed boring to her, so she went back up to her room. Staring at the ceiling wasn't passing time any faster than it was when she was talking online, but she didn't want to be on the computer any longer. Staring at the computer was worse than staring at the ceiling she concluded. The sounds of little rocks being thrown at her window almost made her fall off of her bed, but she soon recovered from her surprised shock and went to open it. Leaning out of the window slightly she tried to see who was outside so late.  
  
"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha. "What?! And don't be so loud. there might be neighbors sleeping. And I don't want my mom to find out you're out here." "Sorry. Look I wanted to come and tell you why I wasn't home today. And I'm sorry I forgot about our date. I had to take Rin places because my parents were too busy and Sesshomaru and Sakira weren't home either." Kagome smiled down at her boyfriend. "It's ok Inuyasha. You'll just have to make it up to me next Friday ok?" Inuyasha flashed his boyish smile up at her that made her heart flutter. "Well, I should get going. I'll see you at school on Monday ok?" Inuyasha waved as he started to walk off. "Inuyasha wait!" she called to him before he got too far. She was about to ask him who Kikyou was, but then decided. "I'll be thinking about you. I'll see you on Monday." He smiled again and she smiled back and he walked away blending into the shadows as she watched.  
  
Go read the next chapter ......... ^.^ 


	4. Reunion chap 3

Reunion  
  
~CHAPTER THREE~ At first Kagome thought the little taps were in her dream, but then she woke up to realize they were little rocks hitting her window again. It was Saturday night and she had gone to sleep just a few hours ago and it was now around midnight. She grumbled and cursed as she stumbled to her window. She thrust it open and scowled into the shadowed courtyard in front of her house. "Inuyasha go home! It's almost midnight you baka!" She heard a little chuckle and the clouds shifted to let streams of moonlight hit the person below to reveal that it wasn't Inuyasha. "Naraku?" She gasped her question and the young man below clad in all black only nodded his head.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you've been doing. It's been a long time." He shyly smiled at her, which also made her heart flutter. She smiled back down at him. "Wait there. I'll come outside and we can take a walk like we used to do." Her smiled widened when he nodded his head and she quickly got dressed and quietly snuck out the back door into the cool night. For some reason, it always excited her to be outside in the middle of the night. The risk of getting caught was almost an adrenaline rush to her.  
  
Naraku was still standing under the tree just outside her window when she rounded the house to the front. She smiled again and he met her halfway. Unexpectedly she launched into his arms and giggled when he grunted against the weight she threw at him, which also made him take a step back. He hugged her back just as fiercely. "I've missed you Naraku-chan. It's been too long." "I've missed you too Kagome-chan. Thought we should make amends before graduation. I wouldn't want to loose the best friend I ever had just because of reputation." Kagome giggled again. They finally let go, but he offered his arm to her that she gladly accepted as they walked down the many shrine steps and onto the sidewalk towards the park. It was like old times.  
  
"So how has school been for you?" Naraku slightly shrugged. "I could have gone off to college all ready, but I just didn't feel like doing that kind of work yet." And because I wanted to stay for you. "Sounds just like something you would say. School has been ok for me. History is going great, but like always I'm having trouble with math." They both softly laughed. "I could help you if you wanted." "Only if it's not too much of a burden." "None at all." He smiled down at her. She slightly blushed and was glad that it was dark enough to hide it. Unbeknownst to her though, he knew she was blushing. "So how's your family, Kagome." "They're doing great. Mama got a new job working as a secretary for this law firm, and jiichan is the same as always. Souta has been doing really good in school. He's also started playing soccer. How's your family?" "My family is the same as always. Dad works many hours. No mother figure. Kagura is a bitch. And as father says. 'Kanna is following in my foot steps.'" Kagome giggled. They just entered the park and made their way down one of their favorite walking paths that would eventually end at the little lake in the middle of the park.  
  
They walked silently for a bit just enjoying each other's company. Naraku was having an argument with himself whether to bring up Inuyasha or not and decided not to. Kagome was just happy to talk to Naraku. Yet they continued their walk silently until they came to the lake. The night sky was filled with some stars and the full moon's reflection on the little lake appeared to be a magical illusion. A few fireflies came out and danced around the two after they had sat down under a tree they used to always sit under together on nights like this before.  
  
"Do you ever wonder if there truly is a soul mate out there for you?" Kagome asked dreamily looking up into the sky. Naraku just watched her contentedly and silently sighed to himself. "I believe I found my own soul mate, but sadly she all ready has found her another for herself." Naraku took this time to look up at the stars in fear that Kagome would look at him and see the glassy look on his eyes from unshed tears. "That's too bad, Naraku-chan. But there are so many fish out in the sea. I'm sure you'll find another better if not like her." "I doubt that. There is no one in this world that could compare to her." "That's so sweet. Are you going to tell me who this mystery girl is?" "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Kagome laughed. "I knew you were going to say something like that." She said after she was done laughing. "Well, no one knows me like you do." A thoughtful look came over Kagome's face. "Yea, but we haven't talked for a couple years now Naraku. Are you really still the same boy I grew up with?" "Ok, so by majority I'm still the same Naraku you have always known. Just in an older version." Kagome giggled.  
  
A silence passed over them. It wasn't uncomfortable, but there seemed to be something in the air that was missing. Naraku stared at the moon for a while again debating with himself whether to tell her or not. Before he could decide, Kagome spoke up. "Naraku?" "Yes?" "Do you know a girl named Kikyou?" Naraku used all his strength to keep from spilling everything. "Hmm." He thought a dramatic pause would help keep his identity under wraps. "I think I met her at the mall the other day. She was in Hot Topic when I almost ran her over. She told me her name was something like Kikyou, but then she had to rush off when she heard some guy call her name. I didn't get a look at the guy, but his voice sounded really familiar. But anyways, that's all I know. Maybe my friends might know something." Kagome sat thinking for a while. "You didn't happen to see Inuyasha there did you?" Naraku again had to force himself to not spill it all. "I might have. I don't remember, but I did see Sesshomaru and Sakira in the parking lot when we were leaving." "What do you mean we?" "Oh, I almost forgot. Sesshomaru made a little reference into how Rin, Shippou, and Kanna have been following in our footsteps and I took his role as chauffer." He chuckled, but Kagome didn't make a sound. Her eyes widened and seem to glisten for a moment, but she bit it back and smiled. "So you had taken them to the mall? When did you take them?" "Yesterday after school. We were there for a few hours." Realizing what he had just said he hoped she didn't catch on that he was dark_hanyou.  
  
Kagome was silent again. Naraku was a true actor. "Kagome are you all right? Is something wrong?" "Inuyasha lied to me." She whispered so low that he had to strain to hear her say it. "He did what?" "He lied to me! He told me that he had been taking Rin all over the place that day when he didn't show up to pick me up for our date. I can't believe this. I mean he can't be cheating. He just can't. Inuyasha isn't that kind of guy." Her sobs were uncontrollable and they came out in a quick, heavy torrent. She did the first thing that she could and that was latch onto Naraku and cry. At first he was surprised, but then gathered her up in his arms and hugged her close to him. "Shh, it's ok Kagome. I don't think Inuyasha would do something like that to you. Don't cry. You know I don't like it when you cry. Especially over some guy." She sobbed louder. "But that's the point. He's not just some guy. He's my soul mate." Naraku had to hold back the growl that he wanted to release, but forced it back and focused on comforting the weeping young woman.  
  
Alternating from little pats and rubs on her back while he rocked her seemed to calm her down after a while. Her sobs silenced, but shudders would shake her body now and then. By the time she was done, she was exhausted and just enjoyed the comfort of his arms wrapped around her. After wrapping her arms around his neck she nuzzled her face into his neck and whispered. "Thank you for being here for me Naraku-chan. You are my best friend." Neither seemed to want to let go of the embrace and just sat there quietly as crickets and frogs continued their nocturnal symphony. Naraku sighed and squeezed her closer to himself. What I would give to live the rest of my life in this spot with this woman in my arms. Kagome relaxed in his hold and reveled in his warmth. A pink tint covered her cheeks when she realized they had never been this close for a long time and it felt almost awkward, but it was still familiar. Smiling she thought to herself as sleep seemed to capture her, why couldn't it be Naraku? Naraku was surprised to find Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms. Well, I guess at least this moment will last longer than I thought it would. His smile lingered on his face as he too drifted off into dreamland happily with the woman he loved nestled within his arms.  
  
It was almost almost embarrassing when Kagome woke up the next morning still firmly held against the sleeping form of Naraku. He looks so happy and peaceful when he's asleep. Giggling in her head she reached up with one hand and brushed away the stray strands of hair that got into his face. Whatever had taken over her body had made her leave her hand on his cheek, which he had so adorably turned his head into. At that moment, Kagome's heart fluttered. Unexpectedly, Naraku's eyes took that opportunity to flutter open as her hand kept its place on his cheek. The rosy blush couldn't stop itself from making its way across her own cheeks when he smiled at her. What I would give to wake up every morning to those beautiful blue eyes. Kagome held her breath as Naraku decided to lessen the space between their faces, but instead of stealing away a kiss, he turned his face and nuzzled it into her hair next to her ear. She melted into his arms and smiled. Maybe this is what it's really supposed to be like when you're in love. Shaking her head in her mind. No, it's not. Naraku-chan is just a friend. He's always done this with me before. Why am I blushing? I love Inuyasha that way. Not Naraku. Do I?  
  
They sat there for a while just enjoying each other's touch, but alas, fate wanted to take that morning and make it the worse morning either of them have. For a while they were content in sitting in the sounds and music of the morning, but they didn't expect to hear what they will hear in a moment. "Kagome?!" The couple under the tree stiffened. Kagome turned her head slightly away from Naraku's as they both peered at a fuming Inuyasha. Apparently this was the same route he went for his morning jogs. He was so mad; his face was starting to turn red. "Kagome! What are you doing?!" Kagome hurriedly got off of Naraku, but succeeded in tripping and stumbling onto him again and causing things to get worse when their limbs got tangle for a moment. It only caused to anger Inuyasha even more than he was. "Damn it Naraku, let her go!" Naraku and Kagome were both blushing when they finally made it to their feet with a little help from each other. Naraku averted his eyes away from Inuyasha as Kagome took a few steps forward. "It's not what you think Inuyasha. We were just spending some time together. We weren't-" Before she could say anymore Inuyasha cut her off, "Save it! I know what you two were doing out here. You don't need to tell me!" "But Inuyasha! Just let me explain!" Kagome's voice became strained as she fought back the tears that were beginning to fight to burst out.  
  
"I don't even know you anymore Kagome." Unexpectedly, because Inuyasha was so upset (more like dense) to remember that Kikyou had come with him and he had jogged ahead to the lake to save them a spot to sit while she got a drink from the fountain, she appeared from the trail. "Inuyasha! Come on! Let's go sit down and relax!" She called to him and purposefully ignored whoever he was talking to. Inuyasha froze where he stood. Kagome looked back from Inuyasha to Kikyou to Inuyasha to Kikyou and finally back to Inuyasha. No longer able to fight back the tears she turned around and flung herself crying at Naraku who had chosen the exact time to look up as Kagome first laid eyes on Kikyou when she appeared. Naraku just glared at the two. Inuyasha had visibly gulped and started to nervously laugh. Kikyou, (the ditz) just grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm and started to drag him away, but before she could Naraku had to put his two cents in. "You just lost the most valuable treasure in the universe Inuyasha, and you know it. I never knew you could stoop so low as to cheat on Kagome. You don't deserve her." Kikyou had taken the time to listen for a change and then said, "It's more like she doesn't deserve him if she was too stupid to realize he was cheating on her." Naraku shot her a death glare that she just returned. Inuyasha had none too gracefully tripped as he turned around. "Kikyou, no, he's right. Let's go." Kikyou never took her eyes off of Naraku as he talked to her, but then smirked and turned around to walk away with Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku sighed as soon as they disappeared from sight and then looked down at the shivering young woman in his arms. His heart sank to his stomach to see her crying like this once again in his arms. She was clutching so hard to Naraku that it made him think that she was holding onto him for dear life. He didn't blame her. Inuyasha and Kagome had been going steady for two years during high school, and he was her first real boyfriend. There was nothing else for him to do at the moment except hold her back as fiercely and try and comfort her. For a long time her crying and sobbing didn't seem to stop, but eventually it slowed down, but the tears never went away. Kagome had let out a big sigh before she lifted her head away from his wet shoulder to look him in the eyes. "Thanks for being here for me. I don't think I could face him alone." Naraku only smiled at her. "I'll always be here for you Kagome. We've been best friends for almost our whole lives." Kagome weakly smiled back. "I don't want to go back home yet, but I have to check in. Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone today." Naraku only nodded his head and released her. It didn't take them long to get back.  
  
Kagome had asked him to wait in the living room where Souta was playing video games just like he remembered. Kagome didn't come down for at least 40 minutes, and it didn't take long for Kagome's mom to see Naraku sitting on the couch watching Souta play his games. At first she didn't recognize him, but then smiled when his face finally triggered a name. "Is that the same little Shogunaro Naraku that used to gobble down my chocolate chip cookies when he came over every Saturday afternoon when he was seven years old?" Naraku chuckled as he stood up. He was now about a foot and a half taller than Mrs. Higurashi, but that didn't stop her from giving him a hug and then taking his hand and dragging him into the kitchen where she began to make him and Kagome a light brunch. It was around the time that Naraku helped by setting the table when Kagome walked in. Mrs. Higurashi smiled when her eldest child walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Naraku had to keep his jaw from dropping when she walked in. Kagome seemed to have an image change. Mrs. Higurashi didn't say anything about the color lacking attire that she was wearing. Kagome was wearing a short black skirt, a white cotton baby t-shirt, a black velvet hooded zip up jacket, black boots, and a few chains hanging from the belt loops on her skirt. A black choker with a red heart hanging from a loop adorned her neck while a black band surrounded her right wrist. She put her hair up in a casual bun and some black eye liner with a little eye shadow made the blue in her eyes stand out stronger.  
  
Kagome smiled at Naraku when she saw the shocked and pleased expression on his face. After kissing her mom on the cheek and thanking her for making them food she sat down next to Naraku and started to eat her food. Kagome's mom just walked out of the kitchen to leave them alone with their food. They ate silently, until Naraku couldn't handle it anymore and asked, "So, when did you start wearing black?" She giggled. "As soon as I realized how much more I wanted to try this look out after I see you wearing it all the time. Besides. it fits my mood at the moment. Don't I match you well today?" Naraku chuckled. "This reminds me, I need to change out of these clothes. Especially after all those tears my shirt had to soak up." She giggled again and they finished their light meal with smiles. Kagome was excited Naraku brought his jag over to her house because she had never gotten a chance to ride in it with him. She was beginning to forget about Inuyasha as soon as she slipped into the passenger side. It was so comfortable and clean! Unlike Inuyasha's red mustang. The idiot was soon forgotten though when he turned the car on and surprisingly, flowing out of the boss sound system was classical music. Kagome smiled at Naraku's ever-gentle behavior. Although he kept a cold and dark exterior, he was still the shy and sweet boy she had always known, but now, the boy had grown into a young man. A young man she was beginning to fall for.  
  
THANKS FOR READING NOW GO REVIEW!!! 


	5. Glimpse the Sequel

~~ A Glimpse Into the Sequel (Graduation and College Bound)~~  
  
Many people had to stare. It wasn't everyday that they saw a young woman on Naraku's arm. It made them even more shocked to see the young woman was Kagome. They were curious as to who was clinging to Inuyasha's arm as well. She was a new student whom they will later learn is Kikyou. The whole student body almost died from all of the surprises. It didn't take long for gossip to spread.  
  
Kagome and Naraku were ready for anything that would be thrown in their direction after the little confrontation with Kikyou and Inuyasha at the park. Within minutes after they had arrived at school the next Monday, they were bombarded by Kagome's "friends".  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing with. with. him?" Yuki asked after they had pulled her away. "And what exactly are you wearing?" Natsuko added. "Do you know what people are going to say?" Akiko joined in the assault. The girls continued on about how she shouldn't be around Naraku and how she was damaging her image. Kagome's eye began to twitch. Thankfully Sango said nothing and began to slowly back away from the group knowing that Kagome was going to eventually explode. "I DON'T CARE!!" Kagome finally screamed at them. "I'm not just some shallow superficial girl who only cares about popularity and fashion! I am my own person and I don't give a damn what other people might say! They can go screw themselves for all I care! As a matter a fact I don't care about you three either! Sango is my only real friend amongst you! So don't bother to try talking to me anymore!"  
  
The three girls just watched her walk away towards Sango who had retreated away from the scene. A large group of the student body had been watching and quickly got out of Kagome's way when the yelling stopped. Murmurs and whispers were circulating around and Kagome could hear them as she passed groups of people. She was relieved to feel Naraku's hand slip into hers when he caught up with her.  
  
~Eventually, I will write the sequel because I am on Winter Break right now, but that doesn't mean I don't have homework. *cries* I apologize ahead of time if it doesn't come out for months . hopefully it won't take that long. thanks for reading. and watch out for the sequel and other fics I write. ^.^ 


End file.
